


What you didn't take

by bluebells



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelcest, Angst, Lucifer's Cage, M/M, Rough Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-30 07:31:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebells/pseuds/bluebells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn't know who that angel is who inspires the dark smile on Adam's face with a murmured suggestion too low for Lucifer to hear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What you didn't take

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Synnerxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/gifts).



Lucifer doesn't know his brother anymore.

He doesn't know who that angel is who inspires the dark smile on Adam's face with a murmured suggestion too low for Lucifer to hear. 

He watches Adam cast a glance over his shoulder, eyes narrowed in inquiry, and Michael is an afterimage of the sun, a halo whispering instruction against the shell of his ear. Lucifer stiffens when Michael alights behind him, scorching heat down the cold waves of his grace until Lucifer can’t hide his tremors and Michael catches the edges of him, pulls him together, down, down, until he has form, and Adam slides into his lap, undefined promise in the curve of his smile.

Lucifer sees the brand of Michael’s arrogance in the gleam of his eyes, he feels it in the hands that push down his chest, as though he forgot the angel between his thighs was the root of all evil (so they said, so they _lied_ and left him to rot). Adam still opens to the kiss Lucifer bites into his mouth, but when Lucifer lets the ice roll off his tongue, he’s surprised at the fingers that curl deeper into his hair, the hungry way Adam curls around him to devour it.

Interesting.

“Don’t worry,” Michael murmurs against Lucifer’s ear. “You’ll be surprised how much he can take.”

When Lucifer pulls back, Adam gives chase, his smile bloody and wicked, a touch of frost still on his lower lip.

“Why do you think I would worry?” Lucifer throws over his shoulder, feeling Adam’s laugh muffle against his neck.

“Show me your wings,” Michael murmurs against Lucifer’s ear. His brother’s grace strikes like the sword of his name, searing, it twists into him, and Lucifer suddenly remembers that agony at his back as he was thrust down and fell so far. 

Adam doesn’t even make a sound when Lucifer snarls in surprise and he doesn’t brush the fresh ice from his eyelashes when he leans into the forgotten angel. Adam's hands press to Lucifer's back, fingertips sliding through the flaking ash of Michael’s touch. Lucifer’s wings flinch into existence and Adam catches hold as Michael draws them wide. They ignore Lucifer’s feathers. The first slide of Adam's hand between his wings is light, too careful, and he shivers, feeling Adam’s fingertips trace the muscle of one joint.

Adam’s touches continue in this way, curious and gentle as the exploration seeks further into Lucifer’s wings. The hardly there sensations leave him trembling, and he growls; he won’t fall for this softness.

Adam doesn’t protest when Lucifer pushes his thighs apart, and Michael doesn’t stop him from roughly pushing into his vessel, because he knows Adam will never give him that final consent, even as he shivers, his back arching when Lucifer drives into him. The tight, hot constriction is almost as good as the taunt of Michael’s holy fire that had never been welcome in his nightmares until now. The roar and blister of it leaves Lucifer’s mouth dry, body bowed as he yanks Adam down onto him, finally spilling the first sound from his brother’s vessel; Adam groans tightly, wincing, and his grip tightens in Lucifer’s wings, tugging along sensitive nerves. Lucifer feels the blood well warm on his fingers when they claw into Adam’s hips, and Adam gasps relief, melting in his hands. 

Lucifer wonders what Michael did to re-engineer Adam this way, or if he was lucky enough to find the boy willing to bend beneath a rough hand. Maybe Lucifer should have looked into this back-up plan, too. Adam’s tongue tangles easily with his, Lucifer tastes blood and feels the fire of Michael on his neck, hot and thrumming between his wings, and, if this is the end of their days....

Adam’s hands knead within Lucifer’s feathers where Michael holds him splayed, leaving them both shivering every time Lucifer thrusts in, but it isn’t nearly enough.

He needs them both.

Adam is almost silent when Lucifer pushes him to his release, hands clenching in Lucifer’s wings with every roll of his hips. Lucifer’s wings feel destroyed, he needs to draw them in, he needs to stretch them high, and shake them free of Michael’s smothering hold that refuses to burn because Adam’s hands are sliding through the slick mess he’s made of the feathers. Lucifer knows that Michael taught him where and how to touch; he’s shaking and furious, and it still isn’t enough.

Adam’s breath falls heavily against his ear. Lucifer feels the slice of heat on his shoulder when Adam tips his head with the hum of a smile, and Michael flares against Lucifer’s back.

The light fades, Lucifer looks to the vessel in his arms and recognises his brother smirking back at him.

“Brother.” Michael shifts in his lap and the next time those hands drag through Lucifer’s wings, Lucifer jumps, groaning beneath the fire of Adam’s fingertips. Michael searches his face, Adam’s blue eyes tracking every motion when Lucifer bows his head to steady himself. He smiles when Lucifer raises himself, but the darkness leaves a vacancy in Michael’s once beneficent gaze, _Tell me what you need_.

How long – how long has Lucifer waited just for this? He needed that heat, he needed release. He doesn’t know who this angel is, but it isn’t the brother he loved. He’ll bring that Michael back, even if he has to go to pains to remind him which of them was the cruel one.

“I want you here, with me,” Lucifer says. “And I’m going to show you just where your vessel _will_ break.”


End file.
